Quiero Ser Alguien
by pandora1496
Summary: el sufrimiento del pequeño Canada, quiere dejar de ser invisible ...¿lo lograra? o finalmente su deseo sera quedar invisible por siempre, nadie sabe cuanto le duele el corazon al pequeño Matthew -USUK- franada (mal summary u.u solo leanlo porfavor)
1. No Soy Nadie

**uwu el otro dia una amiga me invicio de nuevo con una serie llamada hetalia que es anime y manga XDD y tuve una pequeña obsecion con el pequeño canada (matthew) y aqui les dejo una historia que pronto segire UWU porfavor hagan caso umiso a cualquer falta ortografica XDD y weno este es mi primer fic de hetalia**

CAPITULO 1: NO SOY NADIE.

Empezó un nuevo día para el pequeño canadiense, se levantó rápido y corrió hasta la cocina a tomar desayuno:

-hoy será el día! Hoy sabrán todos quien soy!- dijo mientras dejaba su tazón con cereal y la botella con miel de maple sobre la mesa

-…quién eres?...- pregunto el oso blanco como de costumbre

-ooowww~…soy Canadá…-respondió el ojivioleta cabizbajo.

Hoy se iba a realizar la reunión de los países en la casa de Inglaterra y esta vez se iba a dar a conocer, ya no iba a dejar que los demás lo pisoteen de nuevo. Termino el desayuno y corrió a cambiarse buscando su prenda más formal para la reunión de hoy.

La reunión comenzaba a las 09:30 y eran las 09:03, el chico entro en el salón el cual estaba completamente vacío:

-oh!- rio- creo que somos los primeros en llegar no? Kumashi?- decía dejando a su mascota en una de las sillas y como siempre le dijo de otra manera a este (kumajirou originalmente)

-…quién?...-pregunto el animalito pero Canadá no le tomo atención, camino por el salón esperando a que los demás lleguen…

Pasaban los minutos y nadie llegaba, ya eran las 10:00 y aun nadie, el chico se acomodó los lentes y con una cálida sonrisa se reprime a si mismo –"solo se están demorando…solo eso"- se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez. Varios pensamientos vagaron por su cabeza, que siempre lo confundan con américa y que este siempre le golpee…que muchos olviden se su existencia…excepto…Francia…el recuerdo del rubio de pelo rizado le hizo sonrojarse, cuando pequeño paso parte de su infancia con él, le enseño su idioma y le hacía platillos exquisitos, pero…la sonrisa del chico se desvaneció al recordar lo amargo, cuando Inglaterra lo aparto de su lado, y Francia no hizo nada por detenerlo:

-…ni para el fui importante…-susurro dejando caer una leve lagrima la cual la seco con su manga con rapidez, no quería que nadie lo viera así, no quería preocupar a nadie, pero aun así, siguió sumido en sus pensamientos- …porque me alejo del?...si al final….solo le prestaba atención a américa…

Claro, había pasado un tiempo viviendo con Inglaterra y este ya ni se preocupaba por el niño, siempre estaba en medio de las peleas entre su hermano e Inglaterra, y cuando al fin pudo ir a su propia casa, no se sentía más solo, se sentía igual, ya que incluso antes era invisible para su "familia"

-mph!...no importa….ya no seré ignorado- se dijo despacio con una leve sonrisa tratando de dejar esa amargura de lado

Vio la hora…eran las 11:35 y….aun no llegaba nadie, ya se estaba comenzando a preocupar ¿porque no había nadie? ¿se abra equivocado en la hora? Salió al pasillo con el oso polar detrás de el para encontrarse con uno de los ministros de Inglaterra, se acercó a verlo:

-que haces aquí? Canadá, cierto?- pregunto el hombre con un frondoso bigote

-yo…-asintió lentamente con la cabeza-….espero a la reunión de los países…-dijo bajo el rubio

-m?- el hombre lo miro desconcertado- no te avisaron?- al parecer era obvio que no, por eso seguía ahí- la reunión se cambió a la casa de américa…

El ojivioleta bajo la mirada, sintió de nuevo un frio en su pecho, su vecino, su hermano…no le pudo avisar de aquello tan importante para él, claro!...como iba hacer? Si incluso américa olvidaba que tenía un hermano. Tomo al oso entre sus brazos y camino por el pasillo hacia la salida:

-…gracias….-respondió en un susurro casi inaudible

-está bien usted?- pregunto el hombre al ver al chico, Canadá se detuvo, volteo y le miro sonriendo como siempre

-s-siempre estoy bien- respondió manteniendo la misma sonrisa con la que le decía al mundo que no le pasaba nada cuando en realidad en el fondo gritaba por ayuda

De camino a casa no paraba de preguntarse si alguien se abra dado cuenta de su ausencia:

-claro que no…-se respondía a si mismo, ni siquiera iba a la reuniones, nadie nunca le decía dónde y a qué hora eran, esta vez fue solo porque el pequeño sealand le había dicho por accidente incluso

Hasta sealand parecía ser menos invisible que el ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a el?...no!...no de nuevo, no iba a dejar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos otra vez, respiro hondo y miro al cielo:

-debo lograrlo…ya no seré invisible…- dijo con fuerza pero aun asi era un tono muy débil, pero esta vez sonrió de verdad, debía lograrlo

Corrió hasta su casa, se cambio de ropa poniéndose unos jeans y un poleron rojo con la hoja que salía en la bandera de su nación:

-estoy listo!~ -exclamo

-para qué?- pregunto kumajirou inclinando la cabeza

-para ser alguien!- exclamo con fuerza y por un momento se parecio a su hermano gemelo alzando la voz-…vamos…-dijo tomando su mascota cargándola en su espalda

-vamos~- respondió el oso afirmándose del cuello de su amo para no caer

Como siempre después de cada reunión, todos se juntaban en otro salón en la casa del anfitrión para una junta informal donde simplemente hablaban entre ellos, y ahí quería estar el canadiense, hacerse presente en las conversaciones y eso iba hacer…llego hasta la casa de su hermano y llamo a la puerta:

-eh?- el chico abrió la puerta, como siempre estaba comiendo una hamburguesa- brother! –exclamo con la boca llena, escupiéndole encima casi la mitad de los que traía en la boca- entra entra!- lo tomo del brazo y lo metió dentro de la casa- todos la pasan muy bien porque están en la casa del HERO!- exclamaba el con entusiasmo

Y claro, todos hacían lo de siempre, al fondo del salón estaba Italia con su hermano, se acercó a ellos para hablarles y al fin formar parte de una conversación. No fue difícil hablar con veneciano, era tranquilo y muy alegre, pero con romano era un poco más difícil tratar con el debido a su carácter que tenía, al final no se le hizo difícil sociabilizar ya que por más fuerte que hable romano ya estaba acostumbrado al ruido porque las peleas que tenían América e Inglaterra cuando Vivian los tres juntos. De pronto se les unió España que comenzó a insinuársele a romano y este armo un escándalo, veneciano llamo a Inglaterra y este logro mantener el orden como siempre, todo iba bien, era feliz, se había dado a conocer…pero….ellos comenzaran a discutir entre si y de nuevo al canadiense quedo en el olvido, bajo la mirada y salió del grupo para que no le hagan preguntas de porque se puso triste, aunque dudaba que alguien le preocupe de cómo se sentía.

Al otro lado de la sala estaba Francia discutiendo con Inglaterra como siempre, porque él le insistía para casarse con él por un miedo que tenía a desaparecer:

-s'il vous plaît Inglaterra, no quiero morir!- gritaba el hombre de pelo rizado mientras abrazaba al inglés con fuerza para que no escape

-NO!...nnoooooo!-Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas el inglés- aléjate de mi!..Pervertido!

-no!...no te dejare- decía el más alto, el rubio de lentes se le acercó por detrás a Francia y le tomo del hombro tratando de llamar su atención

-f-franci- no alcanzo a terminar cuando el otro le interrumpió sin siquiera mirarle

-ahora no américa!

"américa"? …Francia lo había confundido con su hermano…no podía ser…Francis era el único que lo había confundido con américa, creyó que el lo reconocía, no como los demás…pero se equivocó…las lágrimas corrieron sin control por las mejillas del ojivioleta, apretó los labios y salió corriendo del lugar mientras que el inglés reía:

-de que te ríes cejon?!- exclamo el francés

-jah jah jah jah! Le dijiste américa a Canadá!...imbécil!- se burlaba el otro

-n-no…-susurro el otro soltando a Inglaterra mientras caía pesadamente al suelo y buscaba con la mirada al pequeño canadiense de lentes

-jah jah jah jah!...ahora si que Canadá jamás volverá acercarse a ti!- reía, por alguna razón que ni el comprendía, Inglaterra siempre trato de alejar a Canadá y américa (sobre todo a américa) de Francia

-tais-toi connavol*- exclamo Francia quien siempre le tuvo afecto al chico rubio y tenía miedo de perderlo de nuevo (*traducción: cállate idiota)

El pequeño Matthew corría ya fuera de la casa de USA, escapaba de todo como siempre, corria…hacia dónde?...no lo sabía, solo huía lejos de todo y de todos…desaparecer no le iba a ser difícil, nadie notaba su presencia y aunque esta mañana se había propuesto cambiar eso, al parecer era imposible para el, siempre iba ser invisible, nadie lo iba a reconocer…se detuvo cuando sus piernas ya no daban más, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un pequeño parque, varios recuerdos volvieron a su mente, en ese lugar solía ir con Inglaterra y américa cuando eran niños. Se sentó bajo un árbol y dejo a su mascota aun lado, las lágrimas aun caían, se abrazó las piernas y oculto su cara en ellas:

-no llores...- le dijo el oso sentándose frente a el

-yo...- se quitó los lentes para no empañarlos y los dejo sobre la cabeza del animalito-...no puedo dejar de llorar...soy...débil...

-...no llores...- repitió

-...soy invisible para todos...-susurro entre sollozos- ...incluso para Francia...

Recuerdos azotaron con fuerza la mente del chico, recuerdo de el con Francis cuando le contaba historias cada noche para dormir, los buenos momentos que paso con Alfred y Arthur, pero rápidamente todo fue ensombrecido por tristeza, reflejo de peleas y lo peor de todo...soledad...Matthew no podía dejar de llorar, aunque pareciera débil solo quería desahogarse y esa era la única manera, cada lagrima representaba cada día de soledad...

-...quién eres?...-pregunto el oso blanco

-yo...-el chico abrazo sus piernas con fuerza- yo no soy nadie...

Fin del capítulo...

**espero que les alla gustado / y gracias a mi amiga nezza que me embisio en esto y a mi otra amiga macca que esta aquí a mi lado mientras subo esto XDD 3**


	2. Recuerdos Y Un Sueño

**aqui de nuevo~...gracias por la espera a quienes sigen este fic ;/; se les agradece alsdjkaljksdljkas**

CAPITULO 2: RECUERDOS Y UN SUEÑO

Las lagrimas del canadiense ya se habían secado, seguía bajo la sombra del árbol, era un bello día pero aun así eso no le subiría el ánimo, abrazando sus piernas…su mente lo torturaba haciéndole recordar cosas del pasado, cosas que para el podían ser felices y de igual manera eran dolorosas…

-o-

-mon petit buenas noches- se despidió el francés, (estaba más joven) del pequeño de ojos violeta

El niño pequeño de cabello ondulado yacía sobre la cama con un pijama rojo, y a su lado el oso polar quien ya se estaba metiendo bajo las sabanas, el niño al ver al hombre acercarse a la puerta, de salto fuera de la cama y corrió hasta el, se abrazo de su pierna aferrándose con fuerza al borde del llanto:

-france, france no me quitte pas* -decía el menos que a pesar de su corta edad ya tenía un buen manejo del francés que le enseñaba el mayor (traducción: Francia, Francia no me dejes)

-mon petit…- dijo mientras lo cargaba en sus brazos y volvía a la cama con él, lo dejo de nuevo entre las mantas y se sentó a su lado, rápidamente el nuevo país se aferro a él como si fuera a perderlo- oowww – exclamo por el tierno gesto del menor de no querer separase, acaricio la cabeza del rubio tratando de consolarlo- quieres un cuento para dormir?

-si!- exclamo sonriente shibi-canada, una sonrisa sincera.

Ya casi iban en la mitad de la historia cuando el pequeño cayo dormido, el francés se iba a levantar pero el niño lo abrazaba con fuerza, entonces opto por quedarse a su lado, lo rodeo con su brazo y lo cubrió con las mantas:

-toujours proteger*- susurro bajito para no despertar al menos, lo abrazo acurrucándolo en su pecho y se durmió (traducción: siempre te protegeré)

-o-

Mathew se sonrojo al recordar al hombre alto, rubio y con fama de pervertido ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo alejaron del? Siempre que quería acercarse a Francia ellos se interponían, USA e Inglaterra, en todo momento para ellos era invisible, pero justo cuando estaba cerca de Francia se interesaban en el. ¿Por qué hacían eso?

-o-

Después de una de las reuniones de los países en la casa de Alemania, quien los había citado a todos que debían asistir de manera obligatoria. Canadá quedo de último en el salón, estaba ordenando sus papeles, estaba solo…o eso creía:

-bien kumashi….fue extraña esta reunión no? –Rio bajito- Italia durmió toda la reunión y Alemania le gritaba al oído, pero aun así no despertaba…-sonrió- bueno…tal vez siempre son así…ya que yo casi nunca asisto a estas cosas

-…siempre nos quedamos en casa a ver películas comiendo dulces de maple- dijo el oso sentado en la mesa frente a el

-bueno…es que- fue interrumpido por una voz muy familiar

-mon petit!- "susurro" el hombre alto al oído del chico mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda haciéndole recorrer un escalofrió por la repentina cercanía.

-f-francia!- exclamo algo nervioso, Francis tomo del brazo al menos volteándolo quedando frente a frente

-Francis!-Exclamo Canadá algo molesto al sentir el penetrante olor a vino que provenía del hombre- estas ebrio!- exclamo tratando de apartarlo

-petit Mathew, tu es tellement mignon*- decía sin soltarlo, al contrario, lo abrazo por la cintura y lo acerco más hacia sí, de pronto el más bajo sintió unos labios sobre los suyos.

Sintió un gran choque eléctrico, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su piel blanca se torno rojiza. Francia lo estaba besando, cuando la lengua del otro invadió la boca de Canadá el chico pudo saborear el vino que había bebido el otro, sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar un buen rato, era embriagante el momento y no solo por el aroma alcohol que había en el lugar. El chico muchas veces había soñado con eso, desde niño le decía a Francia que lo amaba y que cuando sea grande se casaría con él, pero conforme pasaron los años esas cosas solo parecían bromas de niños, aun así…en el fondo Mathew quería eso, estar con aquel hombre, dormir con él y que al despertar este a su lado, cocinar juntos como cuando era pequeño:

-je t'aime- susurro el francés sobre los labios del menor, su corazón se acelero como si quisiera salir corriendo

-f-Francis…-susurro pero el otro cayo dormido sobre su hombro, el chico susurro levemente y camino con el hombre con la intención de llevarlo a casa

-yo igual te amo Francis….

-o-

-"je t'aime"- repitió volviendo la mirada hacia el frente para encontrarse con la cara del oso- el dijo que me amaba…

-¿Quién?- pregunto el animal peludo

-francia!- exclamo sonriente, pero su felicidad de desvaneció de inmediato- pero….estaba ebrio….lo más probable es que no recuerde lo del beso….ni lo que me dijo…- bajo la mirada- para el soy solo…como un hermano pequeño…como si fuera su hijo…jamás….jamás me vería el como lo hago yo- tomo los lentes que estaban sobre la cabeza del oso y se los puso nuevamente.

Camino a casa con el oso polar a su lado, saco las llaves de su bolsillo para entrar a la casona que tenía un antiguo estilo ingles, como la de América, era lo único que le dejo Inglaterra, una casa cuando cada comenzó a quedarse en su respectivo país. Abrió la puerta:

-tengo hambre!- exclamo el oso subiendo las escaleras y corriendo a su cuarto.

El chico soltó una risita tonta y camino hasta la cocina pero se detuvo en seco a unos metros de esta:

-e-ese aroma…-se sonrojo levemente para entrar a la cocina y encontrarse con el hombre de pelo rubio largo atado en una coleta que caía sobre su hombro

-Mathew!- dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba hasta el chico, llevaba puesto delantal blanco con la bandera francesa en centro- te eh venido a ver porque saliste corriendo de ese modo en la reunión?- pregunto tomándolo de los hombros

-porque...-susurro- "me dolió que me confundieras con América y dolió porque te amo..."-pensó- me sentía agotado y quería salir del lugar...-mintió finalmente.

-jun.!-entrecerró los ojos y acerco su cara a la del chico como si intentara verlo mejor, Mathew se sonrojo aun mas y arqueo la espalda hacia atrás para poder alejarse de la cara del otro- te conozco desde niño, no mientas...-dijo el francés acorralándolo contra la pared

-a-ah!... Francis...que...que cocinas?- trato de cambiar el tema en cuanto se encontró atrapado entre el hombre y la pared

-Mathew -gruño francia, en verdad odiaba que el chico cambiara el tema y le oculte la verdad

-c-como entraste? -pregunto evitando la mirada del mayor y tratando de salir la pregunta del hombre respecto a su actitud de hoy

-tengo una copia de la llave...eh?!- exclamo cuando en su descuido el chico ya se había escapado

Mathew se acerco hasta la cocinilla e intruso las ollas para ver que preparaba el francés, el exquisito olor golpeo la cara del chico cuando destapo uno de los sartenes.

-me quieres ayudar? -pregunto el hombre con voz suave, siempre cuando Canadá era niño ayudaba a francia a cocinar y así desarrollo un gusto exquisito por la comida, casi igual que Italia, por eso muchas veces le era imposible comer la comida que les preparaba Inglaterra.

-e-eh...n-no lo sé-tartamudeo cuando el francés lo volvió abrazar por detrás- está bien...q-que debo hacer?

Comenzaron a cocinar los dos y la casa se lleno del aroma de la comida francesa. Finalmente llevaron el almuerzo al patio de atrás, en la terraza de la casa, había una mesa de madera con un mantel blanco y 4 sillas, francia llevo los platos hasta la mesa mientras el canadiense llamaba a su mascota a comer:

-kumashi...a comer! -dijo bajito, lo cual fue sorprendente que el oso pudiera oírlo y llegar hasta ellos

-se llama kumajirou- le corrigió francia al tiempo que los tres se sentaban a la mesa

-oh si! Kumashi- dijo sonriente, por alguna razón siempre le cambiaba el nombre al animalito

-¿quién eres?-pregunto el oso mientras comía

-soy Canadá!-exclamo el otro

El chico observaba su comida y cuando tomo el servicio para llevarse un poco de esta a la boca su mente comenzó a divagar de nuevo:

-Mathew! - exclamo el francés haciendo que Canadá reaccione

-f-Francis...-el chico miro al mayor a los ojos, era el momento, debía decirle lo que sentía o si no su pecho explotaría, este era el momento, sintió como su cara de ponía tan roja como los tomates que comía romano

-Canadá! Qué ocurre?! Tienes fiebre?!- se puso de pie y camino hasta el chico, se agacho para quedar a su altura y le puso la mano en la frente tomándole la temperatura

-f-fr-francia...mph...y-yo...-sus nervios le estaban jugando en contra, se le hacia un nudo en la garganta que le impedía modular palabras coherentes

El oso polar que comía una rebanada de pastel, se subió arriba de la mesa, jalo a francia de la camisa para llamar su atención

-Canadá está enamorado de ti -el chico abrió los ojos como platos mirando totalmente rojo al galo, su mascota le gano en su revelación de amor, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que el oso le había llamado por quien era- incluso tiene sueños húmedos contigo

-KUMASHI!-grito, miro al hombre quien sonreía levemente- a-AH!-salió corriendo de vuelta al interior de la casa

-Mathew! -exclamo el francés mientras iba tras el chico

-mas comida para mí! -exclamo el oso comiendo todo lo que había sobre la mesa

Mientras tanto Canadá corrió hasta su habitación y se encerró en ella, se apoyo contra la puerta evitando que el otro entre:

-nooo! -se tomo la cabeza con las manos soltando unas lagrimas- ahora que pensara francia de mi?!- y como hubiera sido cosa de una predicción francia llamo a Canadá desde afuera de la habitación

-matt! Matt! Mon petit! Ábreme la puerta- decía el francés, pero el otro no respondía- Mathew! Canadá! -se estaba preocupando- contesta!

-...v-ve-vete...-fue lo único que se escucho

-no hasta que me respondas! Era...era verdad lo que dijo kumajirou?!

Hubo un largo y prolongado silencio...ninguno de los dos decía algo, solo es escuchaban los sollozos de un Canadá avergonzado

-Mathew...-dijo finalmente Francis y la puerta se abrió levemente, el hombre entro y vio al chico de pie en medio del cuarto, abrazándose a si mismo mientras algunas lagrimas caían

-de...de seguro...piensas que soy un tonto...-dijo el americano

- es verdad lo que dijo kumajirou?!- exclamo tomándolo de los hombros- que sientes por mi?!

-*sñif* se...sé que para ti...soy como un hermano menor...pero...yo...ya no te veo así...te...te amo Francis...siempre me has gustado!- confeso finalmente y luego sintió unos brazos ajenos rodearle...

-oh...mon petit Mathew...t'aime...-Canadá se sorprendió al sentir unos labios sobre los suyos, el canadiense solo se dejo llevar por el momento, dejo que el francés se apodere de sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar...

-DESPIERTA!

Ese fuerte grito lo hizo reaccionar, abrió los ojos y se encontraba en el parque, seguía bajo el árbol, pero ahora estaba lloviendo

-DESPIERTA! -repitió el oso gritándole-está lloviendo! Vámonos!-decía mientras le golpeaba en la cabeza con su patita

-maple! -exclamo el chico, miro el lugar- fue...un sueño...-suspiro bajando la mirada, instintivamente se llevo el dedo índice a los labios- pero...fue tan real...

-llueve! Vámonos!- grito el oso subiéndose a la espalda del chico

-yaya! -exclamo quitándose la chaqueta y cubriendo al oso con ella- no quiero que te enfermes kumashi

-vamos vamos! -golpe de nuevo la cabeza de su amo

-maple, maple! Okok!- corrió bajo la lluvia

Corrió bajo la lluvia con su oso hasta la casa, por suerte llovía, así nadie podía ver que esas gotas sobre su cara eran lágrimas y no gotas de lluvia…

**se que esta algo cortito TTwTT pero bueno..jejje...soy mala con el pobre matthew...**

***respondiendo rewies***

_**lennonphantomhive: **_**u.u si...inglaterra es muy cruel ;-; practicamente aparto a canada de francia solo para quitarle territorio de alguna manera Y-Y y nuuuu...aun le queda mucho por sufrir a matthew buajajajajaç**

_**boku-sama nezza:**_** asdasdasdasd shi canada es muy tiernoooo u lo amor muchoooo...y asdasd...nu...no te volvere hacer publicidad...XD o talvez~~ XD y siempre me acordare de el cuando se abra una puerta mecanica...es canada quien la abre**

_**Guest: **_**asdasd u gracias~~ en verdad amo cuando algien escribe algun review **

_**L.E: **_**aksdjlajkdjkas gracias gracias! y...casi me olvido de este fic ;-; pero nuuu lo dejareee...askdjasdjlajksd u/u en verdad me hacen sentir bien que algien lea esto O/w/O gracias gracias!**


	3. NECESIDAD DE CERCANÍA

**aqui mas del fic de canada u/u salio cortito pero es lo que mi corazon pudo aguantar , soy muy mala con matthew...se que eh subido pocos capis pero esta era una historia corta...sep...se aserca el final...disfrutenlo 3 3**

CAPITULO 3: "NECESIDAD DE CERCANÍA"

Ahí estaba de nuevo el joven Matthew, solo en la casona...tal vez no tan solo, estaba su fiel animalito con él, que a pesar que siempre olvidaba quien era siempre estaba con el...el chico estaba sumergido en la tina con agua tibia, afuera aun llovía y lo más probable es que ocurra una tormenta esa noche:

-*suspiro* -el chico había dejado los lentes sobre la cabeza del oso quien también estaba en la tina con el-oh kumashi...-acaricio la cabeza del animal

-porque los humanos deben ser tan complicados con lo que sienten?- pregunto el oso blanco mirando a su amo

-es...difícil de explicar...es que...en verdad no le importo a nadie-dijo bajando la mirada haciendo que el vapor del agua le golpee el rostro

-tú me importas...-dijo el oso haciendo que el canadiense levantara la mirada para ver la cara inexpresiva del oso, unas leves lagrimas brotaron, en verdad ya se había acostumbrado a llorar

-basta de llorar!-exclamo el animal alzándose y golpeando en la cabeza a su amo

-maple!- exclamo con el golpe y con una leve risa

-me preparas pescado?-pregunto

-si kumashi -le sonrió al oso-pero debemos terminar de bañarnos-decía tomando el jabón, haciendo espuma sobre el pelaje del animalito

Después del baño el oso salió de la tina y se sacudió quedando prácticamente seco, Matthew tomo sus lentes y se puso una toalla alrededor de la cintura para ir a su cuarto. Abrió el armario para encontrarse con una camisa azul, lógicamente no era de él, la tomo en sus manos olio el aroma impregnado en la prenda:

-_France..._-susurro, claro, la camisa era del hombre rubio, que por esas cosas de la vida en una de sus visitas sorpresas se había quedado en su casa, el de lentes miro la prenda nuevamente y reacciono- gha! P-parezco un pervertido! -exclamo dejando la camisa de nuevo en el armario y buscando ropa para cubrir su desnudes, se puso su ropa de siempre y bajo hasta la cocina donde el oso lo esperaba con ansias:

-pescado! -exclamo impaciente

-tranquilo kumashi...-susurro

-quién eres?- aludió el animal polar

-soy Canadá...tu amo...quien te dará pescado!- dijo cogiendo una tabla para picar y un pescado que quedaba en el refrigerador.

Cuando volteo hacia la mesa vio una botella de vino, debió dejarla ahí hace días, tomo la botella para guardarla en otro lugar y un recuerdo le golpeo con fuerza en la cabeza

-o-

El pequeño Matthew, solo un niño junto con américa, Vivian en casa de Inglaterra aun y este había llegado borracho:

-Ey!...niño!...vete a la cama!- le ordeno a ver américa aun despierto, Canadá observaba escondido detrás de la puerta como de costumbre

-no! Apestas a alcohol inglatewa!...vete! vete! Tú!..-se quejaba lloroso el niño

-Ey! *hip*...no te atrevas a alzarme la voz que aquí *hip* yo te cuido!...no eres nada sin mí!- discutían, Inglaterra sostenía la botella de vino a medio beber en su mano y con la otra agarro del brazo al pequeño americano con fuerza, nunca antes había bebido tanto y se había puesto agresivo, siempre era solo discusiones, Canadá entro en pánico, no quería que nada le pasara a su hermano mayor

-no!- grito Canadá saliendo de su escondite- b-basta!...n-no lo toques!- trato de defender a su hermano dándoles golpecitos en las piernas al mayor pero eran inútiles

Al ojiverde no le importo lo que hacia el otro, arrastro al ojiazul hasta su cuarto y lo encerró ahí, cerró la puerta desde afuera

-y ese es tu castigo! *Hip* malcriado!- decía tambaleándose, cuando volteo vio la cara llorosa de Canadá- y tú que?!...wat is you fucking problem?!

-b-basta!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, pero el otro solo rio a todo pulmón, le dio un manotazo al chico lanzándolo contra una pared

-tu *hip* aquí no hables!...jajajajaja…solo estas aquí porque le quería quitar territorio a Francia, no por ti! –reía como loco, el pequeño Canadá comenzó a llorar de nuevo

Canadá tomo en sus brazos al oso polar bebe que había corrido hasta él y se fue corriendo hasta su cuarto…

-o-

Canadá, cuando su vista se aclaró dejo caer la botella, haciendo que esta se rompa que quede el olor a vino por toda la cocina

-porque?- susurro, ya estaba cansado, ya no resistía mas…si nadie lo notaba, ya no tenía caso seguir así…cayo de rosillas junto a los vidrios rotos, mancho su pantalón con vino cuando cayó, el oso polar se le acercó y se sentó a su lado…las lágrimas no podían evitar caer de los ojos del chico, se maldecía a si mismo por ser tan débil y no poder controlar sus propias emociones

-ya!...no llores!- le consoló el oso

El chico de lentes ya estaba cansado de todo, cansado de ser inexistente para el mundo entero, que abusen de él, que siempre tener que fingir una sonrisa y al voltearse relajar su rostro y poner su mirada melancólica como siempre…qué más da si desaparecía?...nadie lo iba a extrañar…iban a conseguir un reemplazante, uno que tal vez eleve más el estatus social del país, o tal vez, su hermano tomaría su territorio y soberanía…la política era lo último que le importaba en ese momento

-BASTA!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, se puso de pie apoyándose en la pared atrás de el

-cálmate!...-trato de hablarle el oso pero el otro ya había salido corriendo hacia su habitación, se apoyó sobre su escritorio y escribió una carta en el primer papel que encontró, la letra era perfecta a pesar que su mano temblaba, mientras escribía sentía que una flecha se incrustaba en su corazón de manera lenta y dolorosa, sintió un fuerte frio, la carta se manchó con unas cuantas de su lágrimas, la metió en un sobre justo a tiempo cuando el oso había llegado al cuarto, beso la carta y sostuvo una sonrisa leve, pero forzada

-ten!..-le ordeno al oso quien tomo la cara con su boca- entrégasela a Francia!- el animal dejo la carta en el suelo y lo miro

-que vas hacer?- pregunto con calma

Las lágrimas aun corrían, sus ojos ya estaban rojos de tanto llorar, pensar que solo basto que Francia lo confundiera con USA para que al fin se diera cuenta de manera permanente que era totalmente invisible:

-y-yo quería ser…alguien…-dijo entre sollozos

-ya eres alguien!...

-así?...-sonrió con tristeza- quién soy?...

**respondiendo reviews:**

_**MadMariachi:**_** u/u shi...es que no podia ser tan perfecto debia sufrir mas...no podia dejar que le fuera tan facil todo**

**_L.E_****: shi son muy tiernos los dos CanadaXFranci arthur nunca lo va a entender...y ejejeje...sip...era un sueño es que...es que...NO PODÍA SER PERFECTO!...-rueda en el suelo y llora- ;-; soy una mala persona keseseseses y sobre lo de la ortografía jejeje uvu grachias por el comentario, la verdad no me enojaaaa...pero...jejeje...ese es como lo ultimo en lo que me fijo...pero por you haré un intento de mejorarla XD solo el intento no prometo nada XDDD**

**_Boku-sama Nezza: _****klzjdlakjdslaksd y esperate a los proximos capis ¬w¬ se pondra peor ~~**

**bien nvn gracias por leer a todos los que sigen este fic ;w; los amo!**


End file.
